Juvenile Devilment
by lastat-chan
Summary: Squall hopes he can help Rinoa in her problems fighting, unfortunately for him he now has a bigger burden to carry, some may be bigger than him.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok Rinoa, you try and attack." said Squall as he watced Rinoa fight a battle on her own, she was going to be a SeeD at least she hopped, she used he weapon and it didn't scratch the monster, so she used magic, unfortunately the monster had a shield that reflected the magic.

"Squall watch out!" screamed Rinoa but it was to late, Squall was hit and went down hard, the last thing he saw was Rinoa rush over to him.

"Do you think he's gonna wake up soon?"

"I don't know."

"Ohh... This is all my fault!"

Squall slowly opend his eyes, to see Zell, Rinoa, and Dr.Kadowaki standing over him, Squall sat up in surprise last thing he remembered was being in the training center what was he doing in the infirmary.

"Mornin' sleepy head!" said Rinoa huging him around the neck.

"... What happend?" asked Squall blankly, he sat there with a confused look on his face.

"Well," asnswered Dr.Kadowaki, "you were hit with a magical spell that Rinoa casted."

"Hey you didn't have to put it that way!" said Rinoa giving the doctor a pouty look.

"What confuses me is that it didn't do anything to you physically and mentally you seem fine, where most magics harm and/or physically change the the victim's body." said Dr.Kadowaki.

"Maybe I was lucky." muttered Squall.

"Maybe it was a dud, I mean I am just learning how to spell cast." said Rinoa. Squall sweat dropped and looked at Rinoa like she poisoned him.

"Well maybe not his blood pressure is higher than usual." said Dr.Kadowaki.

"I feel fine." said Squall standing up, he felt a little dizzy but he managed to hide it, he started to walk out of the infirmary but lost his footing, he grabed onto the door and caught himself right before he hit the floor, Rinoa knelt down and helped up Squall.

"I think you should stay here." said Zell.

"..." said Squall stareing at Zell blankly.

"I agree with Zell." said Rinoa as she pulled him back into the infirmary.

"Well at least over night if you feel better tommorow we'll let you go." said Dr.Kadowaki. Squall decided no to fight, he laid back down, he felt tired, and he felt odd, like as if his clothes didn't fit right, they were to big so it semmed, but he thought nothing of it, he closed his eyes thne he thought, 'How did they get rid of the monster?'

"Rinoa, did you beat that monster you were up against?" asked Squall.

"Well uh... Not by myself, Zell helped me." said Rinoa.

"Yeah she was haveing a problem dragging your body and running away so I helped." said Zell rubbing the back of his head. Squall laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, he slightly smiled, he knew Rinoa wouldn't have been able to do it on her own.

Later that night Squall lay in the bed, the moon shone it's unearthly majestic shine, and darkness over took the garden, he looked around noone was there, rinoa went to her dorm as well as Zell and everyone else Kadowaki probably retired to his room, and Squall was all alone, in the dark, an unknown fear started to arise, he awaited a monster a creature from his nightmares to jump out and grab him. Squall closed his eyes and curled up into a ball under the covers. He didn't know what was going on he had an odd feeling in the bottom of his stomach that Rinoa's little spell did something more to him than what everyone first thought. He told himself over and over again, there's no reason to be afraid, theres nothing there, but it didn't work, he felt worse and worse, finally he made himself fall asleep, unknowing what problems will confront him in the days ahead.


	2. Change

Squall awoke the next morning, the sun shone brightly into his brown eyes, he rolled over only to fall off the side of the bed. Squall cursed and stood up, but something seemed odd, the bed was higher, everything around him looked bigger.

"What the hell did Rinoa do to me?" muttered Squall to himself as he walked out of the room. The garden was almost lifeless apparently it was early in the morning, Squall walked into his dorm and looked at the clothes laying on his bed. He reached for them but his bed seemed to be higher too. He frowned, he knew definately something was a miss, he looked down to realize he was no longer that tall dark commander and SeeD Squall but now he was short and child like, Squall turned and ran to a mirror and it was true, he was no longer an eighteen year old but now a little kid, his hair was tuffty, and his face no longer bared the scar Seifer made across his face, his face was also masked with the youth of a toddler, horrified with this developement Squall ran to Rinoa's room at top speed since he was in a panic oddly enough.

"Rinoa! RINOA!" cried Squall, he banged his small hands against the door. Rinoa opend the door her hair was still messed up and her face still slightly swollen by sleep.

"Hello?" she asked not even bothering to look down, Squall looked up at her as she walked back into her dorm.

"Rinoa!" said Squall again banging on the door. Rinoa walked out of the door and fell because she tripped over Squall.

"Huh?" she asked looking back, Squall looked at her as well her gaze met his and then her eyes widend, "Sq-Squall!"

Squall was blushing and tears were streaming out of his eyes, but he was trying to hold them back as much as he could, and it was obvious that he was struggleing to refrain from bawling. Rinoa knelt down and picked him up he was slightly trembleing becasue he was still in shock of finding out he was a little baby and he was close to being hysterical on top of that. Rinoa brought him back into her room, it was really nice, clean and it smelt like roses, the bed was unmade but she just woke up so that was reasonable.

"Squall did I do this to you?" asked Rinoa, she looked him straight in the eyes, his eyes faultered and he looked off, he didn't want to tell the truth, but then what else could've done this to him? He wiped his face off his heart beat slowed down and he wasn't close to breaking down anymore, but he was still blushing and slightly sniffleing. Rinoa's face was full of sympothy and riddled with guilt she then embraced him, he closed his eyes he didn't want to say she did it.

"Rinoa, it's not your fault..." he muttered, Rinoa's hug on him tightend.

"Well..." said Rinoa, "That means... I'll take care of you!" she said smileing, Squall sweat dropped, Rinoa must've been trying to cheer them up. "I'll call Quistis, I'm sure she'll know what to do!"

"Uh... Rinoa..." said Squall.

"Oh, I know, I'll tell her to keep it secret!" said Rinoa cheerfully. Squall just blushed and looked down, he knew this was going to be hell to get through, and what is Zell and Irvine and everyone else found out, he'd be the laughing stock of the garden. He hoped that things would be smoother than what he first thought, but what if everyone else found out?

"Uh-huh... Yeah it's Squall... No no not on purpose... You'll come?... Yay! Thank you Quistis... Oh wait before you go, can you keep this secret? ... Your the best thanks," said Rinoa hanging up the phone, "Well Squall she's on her way here." said Rinoa.

"..." Said Squall.

"Oh we need somethign appropriate for you to wear... Well I guess Irvine or Zell wouldn't mind." said Rinoa.

"RINOA!" said Squall his eyes widening, "Zell? Irvine!"

"Hmm... I'm sure if I ask them pretty please they won't blurt anything out." said Rinoa pondering, Squall shrugged his shoulders and sighed. He didn't know what was going to happen, and what if Seifer found out about this developement? He would definately try to kill him in this form, Squall was already tired thinking about it, his eyes looked really stressed. Rinoa just scooped himup and hugged him, she nuzzled him, and then kissed him on the cheek.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Comeing!" said Rinoa as she set down Squall, "Hello Quistis come in!"

"Well," said Quistis turning her gaze to Squall, "I didn't know if I should've believed Rinoa about this or not, but I guess hse wasn't lieing, you are pretty adorable."

Squall took that as an insult and covered his face with his hand and blushed, and between his fingers he glared at Rinoa and Quistis, then the two women began plotting, whispering and giggleing as some girls did if they were going to do something to get him embarrassed. Squall awaited his punishment, patiently, hoppeing they weren't planning something to drastic.

"Ok Squall. Selphie, Quistis, and I are going to go get you some baby clothes." said Rinoa cheerfully. Squall blushed and and looked down, he hopped that was not what they were going to do, but alas they were, and he knew he needed clothes, but he knew that they were going to leave him with Zell or Irvine for this. Rinoa plucked him off the bed and hugged him.

"Well we shoudl go see if one of them is awake." said Quistis.

"Yeah, is that ok Squall?" asked Rinoa.

"..." said Squall just crossing his arms and frowning in a pouty sort of way while thinking, 'As long as they don't talk...'

"We'll take that as a 'yes'." said Quistis and Rinoa at the same time, both giggled and Squall looked off and shrugged. Rinoa went back to Quistis and handed her Squall, and then walked over to the phone and started to call Zell, Quistis stood on the opposite side of the room now holding Squall.

"Hey are you awake? ... You don't have to be rude! ... Fine I forgive you, listen can you help me out? ... No Squall isn't rejecting me on a date... Well it's hard to explaine, why don't you come to my room and see for yourself... Yes he's out of the infirmary... GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE!" said Rinoa into the phone, then she hung up.

"What's wrong?" asked Quistis looking at Rinoa's distrot face.

"Zell... It's like talking to a brick wall trying to get him to understand a word you say after he wakes up." said Rinoa.

'I could've told you that.' thought Squall to himself, 'And it's more of a pain to get him to do things you want.'

"Is he comeing over here?" asked Quistis.

"Yeah." said Rinoa, "Or at least I hope that or Irvine will and I think Squall would perfer to be with Zell instead of being a distraction for Irvine to flirt with women."

Rinoa sat down and looked at Squall now that his panic was over he looked almost exactly like his adult self only a little more innocent, and his scar was gone and that made him a little less mature and a little more immature. His eyes were a dark amber like color, his skin was pale, and his hair was not just down anymore now it was fluffy and tuffty, perfect for her to play with. Squall looked over to Rinoa and saw her stareing at him funny, he quickly looked away, he knew what that look was, it wa slike as if she saw a doll, no a dress up doll for her to play with, and he was that doll.

"I'm here! Open up!" said Zell through the door.

"You could've knocked." said Rinoa opening the door, Zell was all messy, his hair was messed up and his clothes were kind of wrinkled.

"So sup with Squall?" asked Zell, he turned around to see little Squall stareing at him like he was incompitant loser, "Wha-what the hell!" laughed Zell, Squall just glared at the blonde haired idiot.

"Shh... You want someone else to hear you!" said Rinoa grabbing his mouth, snickers could be heard between her fingers.

"Ok... Ok... So what happend?" asked Zell.

"I think it was when I hit Squall with that magic yesterday. I think it did this to him." said Rinoa.

"Oh... I see." mutter Zell, Quistis just looked at Squall.

"Uhh. Zell we were going to go shopping for baby clothes for him... Do you mind watching him for us?" asked Rinoa.

"Sure I'd be glad to, just get back soon." he said.

"Oh we will!" said Rinoa, "You here that Squall? Zell will babysit you."

"Babysit?" asked Squall Quistis and Zell snickered.

"Ok you guys go on. Now I gotta get this little guy to my room without someone seeing him." said Zell.

"Ok." said Rinoa handing Squall over to Zell, "I'll be back soon Squall!" Squall watched as she took off and headed towards the door with Quistis, and then looked back up at Zell.

"Well Squall let's go." said Zell smileing.

Chapter 2 end...

* * *

**_Yeah hey this is Vampire so sup? I hope this story is ok, I'm sure there aren't to many chibi FFVIII stroies so I guess this could be original. Well till next chapter oh and sorry if the title and summary were missleading I was hopeing to give off some hints I guess i didn't do that well of a job. Well sayonarra._**


End file.
